


Spies and Lies

by FairyRingsandWings



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Pre-Captain Marvel, Spies, Two-shot?, Undercover Missions, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/pseuds/FairyRingsandWings
Summary: Yon-Rogg is working undercover on C-53 in an attempt to locate the power core. What he didn't plan on was growing close to Mar-Vel's associate, Carol Danvers.Prompt: The Team observes Mar-vell and who she interacts with and want to find a way to get into the complex where they believe the Tesseract to be. So, Yon-Rogg tries to get close to Vers as she and Maria are the ones closest to Mar-vell.





	Spies and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll be able to update. Some of the keys on my laptop aren't working and I've had to hook up another keyboard to my laptop and it's... weird... I don't like it... it's throwing me off my writing groove. Anyways~* This prompt was given me to by elenapadmeamidala. If anyone else wants to use the prompt feel free! :D 
> 
> There may be more spelling mistakes than normal and I blame my keyboard for that. Sorry xx

"I can't believe you've never been to a carnival before."

Carol watched Lawson as she excitedly took in the sights, her eyes wide and filled with delight. She was like a kid at Christmas, eager to see and experience everything. Carol was glad she, Lawson and Maria had been able to get the time off work to check out the visiting carnival. It was the perfect day for it too, with bright blue skies, patches of white clouds, and a cool breeze circulating the sweet smell of candy floss and popcorn through the air. 

The carnival was bustling with activity, filled with locals and tourists. There were roller coasters, a merry-go-round, a ferries wheel and dozens of vendors with brightly decorated stalls. Balloons and streamers were everywhere, accompanied by posters dangling from tents and light posts, detailing different performances at the big top from magicians, fireeaters, clowns to acrobats. Cheerful music hummed in the background, barely audible over the enthusiastic chatter and roar of the rides. 

"They don't have anything like this where I'm from, Ace," Lawson whispered in awe. "This is amazing!"

Carol quirked an eyebrow at Lawson, waiting for her to elaborate. Lawson said nothing, to busy taking in the colourful scenes. It was not the first time that Carol wondered about Lawson and her life before they met. Despite her friendly and easy-going demeanour, Lawson was a very private person. A year later and still she and Maria knew little about her. She was an enigma.

"Isn't it?" Monica said with a grin. "Come on! There's still so much for us to see! And you gotta try the candy floss. Auntie Carol's treat!"

"Oh, is it?" Carol quirked an eyebrow, amused. Monica was always a chancer. "Good to know."

"Monica," Maria chided. 

Monica smiled innocently before something caught her eye. She gasped, grabbing hold of Lawson's arm and tugging her towards a black tent dotted with stars and constellations. Above it was a sign which read 'Divinations'.

Carol bit her lip and cast a wary glance over to Maria, noticing the way she tensed. Maria disliked psychics with a vengeance. As far as she was concerned they were nothing but charlatans who took advantage of grieving and gullible people, relying on cold reading techniques, vagueness and peoples eagerness to believe. It was all smoke and mirrors. Lies and deceit. Carol herself wasn't the biggest fan of them, but she couldn't see the harm in indulging it a little. It was only a bit of fun after all.

"Nu-uh, no way are we going in there," Maria scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Carol said, looping her arm with Maria and pulling her towards the tent.

Monica and Lawson were reading over a sign on the outside of the tent, detailing the different readings provided.

Crystal ball - $5  
Palms - $3  
Tarot Cards - $5  
séance - $15

"I wasn't aware that Ter- I mean... I didn't know people had divination abilities," Lawson said curiously. "What's a séance?"

"It's a ritual for contacting the dead!" Monica explained, lowering her voice conspiratorially.

"They can't," Maria sighed, hands-on-hips. "And no-one can contact the dead. It's a load of nonsense, Wendy. They pretend to have supernatural abilities to make a quick buck."

"How can you know that for sure, mom?" Monica asked, tilting her head. "There's lots of stuff out there that science can't explain."

"Anything science can't explain is merely something we don't understand yet. I've seen some pretty weird stuff in my time, Maria," Lawson chimed in. "This kinda stuff wouldn't surprise me."

"Oh, Lawson, not you too." Maria groaned. "You're a scientist. If anyone should know better than to believe in this crap it's you."

"Mom's very sceptical about this stuff," Monica whispered to Lawson.

"I can see that," Lawson grinned.

"Carol, tell them it's a load of nonsense!" Maria snapped, irked when Lawson and Monica began giggling.

"Hey, leave me out of it!" Carol said, holding her hands up in surrender. She knew better than to get in the middle of the squabbling.

"Real or not I still want to try it out. You coming, Ace?"

"Sure," Carol said, giving Maria a cheek smile. "I know it's fake but I'm curious. I've always wanted to know what they'd come up with for me."

"Well, you two enjoy getting scammed. I'm gonna take Monica to the merry-go-round," Maria said, taking hold of her daughter's hand.

"Oh, come on, mom! I want to have my fortune told!" Monica complained as her mother lead her away.

Carol and Lawson entered the tent. Inside was a far cry from the jovial atmosphere outside, there was a creepy coldness to the place which sent a chill down Carol's spine. It was dimly lit by candlelight and purple fairy lights strung across the ceiling. In the centre of the room was a round table with a sparkly black cloth laid over it, a crystal ball to one side. A woman was seated at the table. She was an older woman with wrinkly skin, wisps of grey in her auburn hair which was tied up in an elaborate bun with a few stray curls. She was wearing a beautiful blouse with intricate sewing, a shawl hung over her shoulders. She smiled knowingly, gesturing for them to be seated.

"Welcome to my tent, ladies. I'm Madame Dela. How can I be of service today?"

"You do divinations?" Lawson asked. "I'd love to have my future told."

"And which type of reading would you like?" 

"How about a tarot reading?" Carol suggested.

"I'm good with that," Lawson smiled, sounding enthusiastic to begin. She rubbed her hands together. "How does this work?"

"Take the cards and shuffle them." Dela passed the deck to Carol. Carol clumsily shuffled them before passing them back. "Each card within the deck has a meaning. Whether or not the card is upside down or not will also affect the prophecy."

Dela placed the cards down and drew the first one. She looked at it thoughtfully before her gaze fell on Carol.

"Are you looking for romance in your life?" Dela asked, a coy smile on her ruby lips.

Carol spared a glance at Lawson, barely able to fight back the grin at seeing the teasing look on Lawson's face. She should have known this was going to be a bad idea. 

"Not at this moment, no," Carol drawled. Romance was the last thing from her mind. She had been far too preoccupied with work and dealing with her troubling father.

"A mate would be good for you, Ace," Lawson said, playfully nudging her. 

"Let's use the word partner. Mate sounds... weird." Carol furrowed her nose in disdain. Sometimes Lawson said the oddest of things. 

"You may not be seeking romance but love has a funny way of finding us when we least expect it." Dela placed the card down. It depicted a naked man and women locked in a passionate embrace, their lips meeting. "The Lovers. This card tells us that a new union will be formed in your life, one of a romantic nature. But the card is upside down, which means it will be a romance with difficulty."

"Nothing unusual there then," Carol muttered.

Her previous relationships had been short and disappointing. She had had fun, there was no doubt, but they had all lacked something and involved far too much drama. Her last entanglement had ended bitterly, her ex-boyfriend having been unsupportive of her career choice and wanting her to 'set a more achievable bar' for herself. He hadn't believed in her capabilities and so she had severed the connection. In a partner, she wanted someone who would support and encourage her, not hold her back and belittle her. Stephen had not taken it well and made a point of warning others in town against entering a relationship with her, branding her a cold-hearted harpy who only cared about work and nothing else. Carol tried not to let it bother her, but it wasn't the nicest thing having people whispering about her behind her back. 

"What's the difficulty?" Lawson asked. 

"Can't say. Perhaps the other cards will us some insight." Dela pulled out another card. She paused a moment before placing it down. It was a skeleton dressed in a gothic-styled jester outfit, a pile of gold and silver bones under his feet.

"The Fool." 

"I'm guessing that's not positive?" Lawson hesitantly, noting the way Carol furrowed her nose. Carol didn't know much about tarot cards but she knew The Fool could mean nothing good.

"You will be taken advantage of. Treachery and lies await you. Whether that comes from within the romance or outside forces is unclear," Dela explained. 

"We'll see about that," Carol smirked.

"You're a formidable opponent," Dela smiled. "One does not need supernatural abilities to see that. Whatever obstacles are thrown your way I'm sure you will overcome."

Dela pulled one final card from the deck, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. "Ah, just as I expected." 

The card was placed down on the table. It was a blazing star in the night sky. 

"The star. A sign of hope. Whatever obstacles your love will encounter, you will overcome them and become stronger as a result."

Carol couldn't help but smile. It may all be fake, but it was a lovely thought that everything would work out in the end. She had no intentions of going off and starting a new romance, but still, the thought was sweet.

"So a happy ending," Lawson grinned. "Alright, my turn now." 

Lawson followed Dela's instructions to shuffle the deck. After, Dela took them and drew the first card. 

The card she held up was an old man with a hunched back, leaning on a wooden stick. He was dressed in peasant garbs, a small shack behind him. 

"The hermit, very interesting," Dela said thoughtfully, stroking her chin. "The hermit lives outside of society and plays by his own rules, having rejected what others perceive to be the normal way of life. The card is upside down and this tells me that you are feeling isolated. Lost. There is something in your life - a change in environment or beliefs - that has left you conflicted and feeling like an outsider. You're battling against something. Does that make sense to you?"

The smile and excitement on Lawson's face slowly waned away, replaced with an air of cautiousness. Lawson said nothing but nodded.

Dela pulled another card from the deck and placed it down. The card showed a man hanging from a noose. Carol looked at Lawson, feeling uneasy with how tense she had become. She hadn't thought Lawson would be the superstitious type but she could see that the fortune tellers words were upsetting her. The fun and light-heartedness of the reading was quickly shrivelling up, replaced with something darker.

"The hanged man. Danger is approaching. A sacrifice will be made." Dela warned, her voice low. She gave Lawson a pitying look. "The path you are on at present leads to this. If you wish to avoid it, change course now."

Carol frowned, not understanding what Dela was talking about. Whatever it was, it seemed to make sense to Lawson.

"What's the last card?" Lawson asked.

Dela glanced at the cards, hesitating. After a beat, Lawson reached across the table and snatched the last card. Lawson dropped it and Carol watched as it fluttered to the table. 

It was the card of Death.


End file.
